Aitakute!
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Valla, había pasado tanto tiempo y aun así, este día en especial le seguía doliendo al pobre peli azul... -Yaoi- Endou & Kazemaru "Songfic" o intento de Songfic xD


Wolas! xD  
Andaba sin nada que hacer.. & decidí [Mas bien no estaba prestando atención a mis clases y las ideas llegaron solas xD] hacer este Song fic(?) o como se llame... de una de mis parejas favoritas **Endou&Kazemaru :3  
**La verdad, es una canción muy MUY triste :c ,la primera vez que vi el vídeo llore como nenita TT^TT ..  
Por si alguien también quiere llorar este es el Link del video watch?v=KT2Zx5aYZy8

Los dejo de aburrir con mis cosas...

* * *

_**Te extraño, te extraño tanto que estoy temblando,  
Creo que cada vez estamos más y más lejos,  
incluso si es una mentira,  
como aquel día hazme oír de nuevo "Te amo"**_

El día de hoy me siento más solo que nunca, este día en especial tiene algo que me hace llorar y no querer salir… ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no te eh visto… gracias a ella…

Aquel joven peli azul se encontraba solo en ese departamento, que no hacía más que traerle malos recuerdos, en todos y cada uno de ellos aparecía aquel castaño de gran sonrisa… "Te amo" se escucho en un susurro, seguido de un sollozo ahogado.

_**Si en verdad hoy fuera nuestro aniversario,  
me pregunto porque no estamos juntos  
Estoy seguro de que ya has olvidado todo lo que hubo entre nosotros  
¿Te estarás riendo con ella?**_

Este día era especial… oh por lo menos en su tiempo lo fue… ese día cumplirían 10 años de ser pareja… 10 años y no estaban juntos…  
¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Acaso aquel castaño olvido todos los buenos momentos que paso con el de cabellos azules.  
Tal parecía que sí, porque se fue, sin decir nada, dejando solo una nota, semanas después le vio caminar de la mano con aquella chica… Sintió como su corazón, o lo poco que quedaba de él, se rompía en miles de pedazos pequeños, sin decir nada se fue, se fue a su departamento y lloro, lloro al pensar que era más feliz con ella que con el… después de todo, por algo se fue…

_**Tus palabras eran para mí al igual que tu bondad,  
La sonrisa que tanto me gustaba…  
¿Ahora se la estas mostrando a ella?**_

Lo que más le dolía recordar, era como lo trataba el moreno, lo trataba tan bien, a su lado se sentía querido, amado y en algunas ocasiones deseado, solo él podía brindarle esa seguridad que le faltaba, y lo que más amaba de aquel chico , era esa hermosa sonrisa, esa que solo él podía ver cuando estaban solos tras las cuatro paredes de su departamento al que llamaban hogar, en aquel entonces era única y exclusivamente dedicada para él; y no pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo al pensar que en estos momentos se la podría estar dedicando a ella….

_**Baby, yo se que ya no eres mío,  
que me dijiste adiós…  
¿Pero porque ya no eres mío?  
No quiero que sea así  
TU ERES EL UNICO**_

Aun mantenía guardada esa nota, aquella que encontró el día que el otro se fue "Adiós Ichirouta" .Era lo único que decía aquel trozo de papel, se preguntaran porque no lo había tirado, muy sencillo, porque era lo único que le quedaba de aquel que alguna vez fue suyo.  
En un vago intento por olvidarle decidió salir con un viejo compañero de secundaria, un tal Miyasaka, pero no sirvió de nada, aquella relación como comenzó, termino, ¿Por qué? , porque su terco corazón seguía perteneciendo a Mamoru, después de todo, seguía perteneciéndole a él, así que, no podía enamorarse de nadie más.

_**Te extraño, te extraño tanto que estoy temblando,  
Creo que cada vez estamos más y más lejos,  
Si tan solo pudiéramos volver a ser como éramos…  
Creo que no te entregaría de nuevo mi corazón ni mis sentimientos**_

A pesar de extrañarlo con toda su alma, y pasar largas noches en vela pensando un porque a las acciones del castaño, Ichirouta decía a sus amigos, que de poder volver a aquellos tiempos en donde se enamoro de su capitán, y si supiera el futuro claro está, no le entregaría de nuevo su corazón ni aquellos sinceros sentimientos, que el otro no supo apreciar.

_**Te extraño, deseo volver a verte,  
pero eso no sucederá  
Cada vez que pienso en ti, me duele más y mas  
incluso si es una mentira,  
como aquel día hazme oír de nuevo "Te amo"**_

_**Te amo, la verdad es que yo te amo mi baby,  
Te amo, pero aun no puedo decirte mis palabras de amor.**_

Después de aquellas conversaciones y alejado de las preocupadas miradas de sus amigos… ¿Para qué negarlo? Lo seguía extrañando…a pesar de todos los años que pasaron desde ese día, y lo peor del caso, es que seguía amándolo, pero ya no podía decírselo, porque aquel castaño ya tenía quien le dijera esas palabras de amor.

"_**Espero que encuentres la felicidad",  
Trato de comportarme como un adulto frente a ti,  
Pero en mi corazón no me siento así…**_

_**Baby lo sé, yo sé todo sobre ti más que nadie  
Así que dime… ¿Por qué eres de ella?  
Dime porque!**_

Recordó, como si su subconsciente se dedicase a torturarle ese día en especial, el día de la boda de Endou.

**Flash back (¿)**  
-Espero que seas muy feliz a su lado Mamoru, quise decir …Endou- dijo Kazemaru, con la cara más serena y sonriente que pudo, mientras le estrechaba la mano, no podía derrumbarse, no ahí, no podía permitirse llorar, debía de comportarse como el adulto que era.  
-Gracias Kazemaru- dijo Endou mientras le estrechaba de vuelta la mano con una sonrisa que podría interpretarse fácilmente como que el moreno le estaba pidiendo disculpas…no imaginaba que Natsumi sería capaz de invitarle a su boda… y menos aun que Kazemaru asistiera, aunque después de todo, meses antes, en un vago intento de no tirar todos esos años por la borda, habían acordado ser amigos.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Kazemaru no podía soportar estar ahí por más tiempo, viendo como la pelirroja sonreía y abrazaba a quien alguna vez fue suyo, así que se disculpo con la pareja y salió de aquel lugar, no podía soportarlo más, apenas se alejo del lugar comenzó a llorar, ¡¿cómo era posible que estuviera con ella?!, quien sabía todo sobre el portero era él, lo que le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba, sus comidas favoritas, como dormía, la cara tierna que ponía cuando lo recibía con un beso después de sus entrenamientos diarios, prácticamente lo sabía todo, ¿que podía saber ella sobre él, que no supiera ya Ichirouta?, prácticamente nada…

**Fin del flash back (¿?)**

Y con ese recuerdo en la cabeza, se quedo dormido un par de horas, derrotado por el cansancio, con lágrimas secas en el rostro.

_**Te dije que te amaba tantas veces  
¿Porque lo estoy diciendo de nuevo?...  
Sujétame suavemente entre tus brazos  
y con tu dulce voz di mi nombre  
Una vez más!...**_

Aun no entendía cómo es que podía seguir amando a aquel que rompió su corazón al irse con aquella chica hacia ya cuatro años años, quería estar con él, anhelaba dormir de nuevo entre sus fuertes brazos, y escuchar sus dulces susurros de amor que el otro le dedicaba cuando estaban solos, "Ichirouta te amo", "Kaze-chan eres lo mejor de mi vida", "Ichi-chan, nada podrá romper este amor que siento por ti"… quizás solo eran palabras vacías, que en el crearon ilusiones llenas… aun así ansiaba escuchar su nombre proviniendo de aquellos labios por lo menos solo una vez más…

_**Te extraño, te extraño tanto que estoy temblando,  
Creo que cada vez estamos más y más lejos,  
Si tan solo pudiéramos volver a ser como éramos…  
Creo que no te entregaría de nuevo mi corazón ni mis sentimientos**_

_**Te extraño, deseo volver a verte,  
pero eso no sucederá  
Cada vez que pienso en ti, me duele más y más  
incluso si es una "mentira",  
como aquel día hazme oír de nuevo "Te amo"**_

Y así fue como al final del día, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por aquel amor perdido, decidió salir a dar un paseo, para despejarse de todos esos malos recuerdos, y sin darse cuenta acabo en aquella torre de metal, aquella en donde comenzó todo, aquella en donde dijeron por primera vez "te amo"

-Como desearía volver a escuchar esas palabras de tu boca mi querido Mamoru, aunque ahora no serian más que una mentira… - decía mientras se recargaba en la barra de metal para observar el atardecer, con una sonrisa serena al tiempo que una pequeña lagrima rebelde rodaba nuevamente por sus mejillas.

-¡Kaze…Kazemaru!- Dijo un moreno sorprendido al verlo ahí con esa sonrisa serena en el rostro y sus mejillas reluciendo al sol por lo que él pensaba, eran lágrimas. Cuando salió a caminar para despejarse de los recuerdos que le daban aquel día, como hacia todos los años desde que se caso con Natsumi, no esperaba ver al peli azul ahí.

El otro solo se giro sorprendido al escuchar esa voz que no era producto de su imaginación, de hecho ambos estaban sorprendidos, hacia mucho que no se veían, y el hecho de que se vieran aquel día fue una broma muy cruel del destino, algunos dirían que es "Buena suerte" , "Que si se encontraron fue por obra del destino", pero para nuestro hermoso peli azul esto se llamaba desdicha, si desdicha y mala suerte, porque sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, porque no soportaría verlo a la cara y ver sus ojos, ver felicidad en ellos, felicidad que quizás nunca tuvo con él.

-Kazemaru…-Susurro el castaño- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Era obvia la respuesta, sabía perfectamente que no era así y que este día, pero sobre todo él tenían la culpa; pero no podía evitar preguntarle, así era su naturaleza.

-Cla…claro que...s...Si-respondió el volteando hacia otro lado en un intento de que Endou no viese sus lagrimas, aunque era obvio que el otro ya las había visto.

-Está bien- respondió en un susurro apenas audible el de la banda naranja, mientras se colocaba a su lado en aquella barandilla.

Permanecieron en silencio viendo como el atardecer caía sobre Inazuma Town, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestar atención a las lagrimas de su acompañante.

-Sabes… aun te…te amo- dijo con una sonrisa y voz quebrada, antes de salir corriendo haciendo que sus lagrimas resplandecieran con el ultimo rayo de sol, mientras la noche envolvía aquel lugar, dejando al otro mirando melancólicamente hacia la inmensidad de la noche.

-Y yo con todo mi corazón- dijo el otro en un susurro al viento… y dando una última mirada a las estrellas, abandono aquel lugar con las manos en los bolsillos… llevándose con él, el recuerdo de ese día.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi tercer trabajillo... y que no quieran lincharme por el sufrimiento de Kazemaru ;w;  
Se agradecera cualquier clase de sugerencia & critica constructiva... xD  
Nos leemos...! :3


End file.
